


The Dream

by Jeiidaan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's a bit shocked at the thoughts he's having when he's asleep. Especially since they involve his scrawny manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

"Merlin, what do you think you're doi-?!"  
  
Arthur's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his back against the wall. His lips were hot as his manservant's mouth was pressed against them in a scorching kiss. After a single moment of shock, Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and shoved him back, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He gazed at his servant who was staring at him with an almost predatory look.   
  
"What in hell's name do you think you're _doing_?!" Arthur growled through gritted teeth.   
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago." Merlin spoke simply. He had a confidence to his tone and a determination in his eyes as if he was sure he was going to get what he wanted.  
  
And he did get it for a few more seconds. Merlin jumped at Arthur, gripping the sides of his face and pressing his lips against his once more. Arthur retaliated, grabbing Merlin's short brown hair and pulling hard. The young warlock let out a cry of pain, tilting his head back to ease the ache. But he didn't let go of Arthur's head. The two boys wrestled and fought against each other for dominance. Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulder with his other hand, trying once more to shove him off while Merlin resisted by gripping Arthur's shirt as hard as he could.   
  
" _Let go of me, Merlin._ " Arthur growled, the two staggering across the room as they exchanged shoves, pushes, and pulls.  
  
"Never." Merlin grunted, his hair still firmly in Arthur's fist.  
  
Since when had Merlin been so strong? It was never difficult for Arthur to push Merlin around but now, he couldn't seem to get any leverage on him. In fact, he seemed to be… losing. As the struggle continued, Merlin gained the upper hand, shoving Arthur up against the wall again. The prince's strength was waning with every second of struggle and he saw Merlin's lips mere inches away.   
  
"No." Arthur gripped Merlin tightly. He grabbed the servant's neckerchief with the other hand at Merlin's forehead, holding his head back. Now this was how it should be. Arthur overpowered Merlin and turned them around, pinning the warlock easily against the wall.   
  
The two stared at each other, panting heavily. Their eyes were locked together in such an intense gaze that Arthur wouldn't dare look away. So many questions buzzed in his head. So many answers needed to be beaten out of Merlin's mouth.   
  
That foul, horrible, warm, amazing mouth.   
  
Arthur didn't know what came over him. It was as if an outside force was bending his very will. All he knew was that the next second, _he_ was the one shoving Merlin against the wall and kissing him furiously. He gripped his servant's hair again, but this time to keep him in place. Merlin was gripping at his shirt. Their breath mingled and their tongues pushed and shoved against each other until Arthur won out yet again.  
  
Merlin made a sound. A small, strangled sound that was so needy, so soft, so quiet… It made Arthur's heart jump to his throat. He… Needed to hear it again. Why did he have this abrupt desire, this sudden hunger? His hands were moving on their own. His mouth was sucking at Merlin's lips by itself. All Arthur could do was let it happen.   
  
Arthur pulled away and, as easily as a sack of laundry, put Merlin over his shoulder and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed. The young warlock let out a grunt and Arthur didn't give him a chance to recover. He slid his hands under Merlin's shirt and up his stomach, taking the shabby cloth with them.  
  
"No…" Merlin breathed, grabbing Arthur's wrists.   
  
Arthur glared. "You can't just deny me like that after what you did." He growled accusingly.  
  
"No, just.. Not yet. Not while you're asleep." As Merlin spoke, the sound around him seemed to get muted and faint. Arthur felt weak and his eyes slid shut…  
  
Suddenly, Arthur woke up. With a gasp, he shot up in his bed, his eyes staring wide at the wall of his bedroom, shining silver with the moonlight pouring through the window. The young prince panted heavily and looked down.   
  
Horrified, he shoved his hands in his lap, desperate to hide the evidence of what he had just dreamt. How… no, Why did he have this sort of dream? And about _Merlin?_   
  
\--  
  
"And what are you doing out so late?"  
  
Merlin jumped as he turned to see Gaius lighting a candle and walking towards him, in his sleeping linens. Well, of course he was. It had to be well after midnight.   
  
"I was just… out for a walk." Merlin stammered nervously.  
  
"You should know by now that you're a terrible liar." Gaius said with his stern gaze. The gaze that always made Merlin flinch whenever he did something wrong.  
  
Gaius stared at Merlin for a moment before it clicked. "Does this have anything to do with the research you've been doing?"  
  
"No! Not at all!" Merlin responded a little too quickly.  
  
"I told you, Merlin. If you tamper with dreams, you may touch something in the mind that isn't meant to be touched." Gaius scolded him and Merlin stared at the floor.   
  
"Don't worry. I was really careful and I won't do it again…" Merlin frowned softly, meaning it.  
  
"You best not." Gaius sighed, "Who did you do this to and why?"  
  
"I can't tell you." Merlin bit his lip for a moment, "And… he just needed a little push. Don't worry. There's no harm. I promise."  
  
"Hm. I don't want you gallivanting in the castle at night anymore. The guards might find it suspicious and heaven knows what Arthur will do if you're sent to the stocks again." Gaius scolded him gently once more before stepping aside. "Go to bed."  
  
"Yes, Gaius, thank you. Good night." Merlin was happy he got off so easy and hurried to his bedroom before Gaius could change his mind.  
  
The young warlock lay in his bed and smiled slightly, thinking about how Arthur had spent nearly an hour pacing and muttering after he had woken up. He had definitely left an effect. Merlin sighed slightly and closed his eyes, hoping if he would be so lucky as to have such a wonderful dream like the one he had given Arthur.


End file.
